About A Girl
by fangedsimon
Summary: Hours after saying 'I do,' Blair Waldorf flees the country. Her husband and marriage is nothing but a lie. Though her struggle, Dan Humphrey steps up and sees a chance to be her hero. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one. D/C/B
1. One

Title: About a Girl

Author: Jasmine

Summary: Hours after saying 'I do,' Blair Waldorf flees the country. Her husband and marriage is nothing but a lie. Though her struggle, Dan Humphreys steps up and sees a chance to be her hero. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one. D/C/B

…

Blair barely had time to swallow her piece of cake before Louis whisked her onto the dance floor. She giggled, all hints of doubt long forgotten. He pulled her in, and she sighed contently. The flashes of lights from the photographers didn't bother her. Even her six inch heels couldn't make a dent. Blair was far too happy for anything to reach her. For the first time in months, Blair felt as if she was floating. She couldn't deny that she had made the right choice. It was Louis, it had always been Louis from the moment he stepped into Manhattan. She had been through so much in such a short amount of time, but she made made it.

"Oh, Louis..." she whispered. A smile was glued to her face. In his arms, she was happy. There was no other way to describe it. Blair was indeed lucky to find someone who would stick with her. Though her pregnancy, her infidelity, her scheming, and moments of doubt, Louis always had her back. His actions were certainly questionable, but Blair always knew his motives. It was all for her.

She opened her mouth to thank him for standing with her, to apologize for embarrassing him, but he beat her to it. "Blair." His voice was cold and sent shivers down her back. "Today, after your public apology, I had no choice but to stand by your side. But that is it. I promised my mother to wait until we were on the plane, but I cannot wait. There is nothing between us but a contract. Our marriage is all for show. You will stand by my side and smile for photographers, but in private, we will be strangers to one another."

The air in the ballroom suddenly became stiff. Blair could feel the lump forming in her throat. She blinked several times to hold back the tears forming. "From this moment forward, there is nothing between us but a contract. Out marriage is all for show." Blair was seconds away from sobbing. She was in idiot. No one could possibly be that forgiving. Just like everyone else in her life, she had pushed him away. Now, it was too late.

Louis's words hurt her in a way she didn't think possible. Her feeling of peace and happiness was long gone. She felt numb as she plastered on a smile for the cameras. The room seemed too hot, her dress too tight, and his presence overbearing.

There was no doubt in her mind that she needed to leave. She couldn't be in the same room as Louis right now or ever. But the ring on her finger prevented that. "I need to end this so-called marriage." Blair thought. She would face the consequences later, but right now, the only thing on her mind was escaping.

The song ended and Louis released her from his grip. Not wasting a second, she quickly left the dance floor in search of her phone. Blair passed Serena, her best friend's features questioning. She gave her a small smile and walked away before her questions began. Within minutes, her fingers unwillingly trembled as she dialed the all too familiar number. "I need your help, Dan. Please, I've just made a huge mistake. We need to get out of here. Now." Begging was not something Blair Waldorf did, but she didn't care.

Blair was making her way to the hotel entrance when her mother approached her. "Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry for inviting Charles earlier, I felt it was the right thing to do, but it seems that you and Louis belong together. It took me long enough, but I have no doubt you will be the perfect couple." Eleanor gushed and tears filled her eyes. She was not an emotional woman, but her daughter was all grown up.

Instantly, guilt rushed through Blair. It must've taken a lot for her mother to say those words. "Mother, please forgive me." Blair hitched up her gown and rushed past her mother. The farther she got away, the closer she was to ending this.

Dan's choice of getaway car was nowhere near discreet. She would've rolled her eyes at his choice, but Blair was too on edge. "I'm sorry, it was the only one I could find with the keys still in it." He apologized as she entered the car meant to take Louis and her to their honeymoon.

"Its fine, just go. Just find the nearest airport." She ordered. As the hotel got farther and farther away, Blair allowed herself to cry. Silent tears rode down her cheeks. She cried for the love she desperately needed, for the baby she never had, and the life she lost. Everything that had happened in the past few months was finally crashing down on her. Reality was tumbling down and burying her alive.

He had been watching her, waiting for her calm, cool exterior to melt. And when it did, Dan's heart broke. The Blair Waldorf he had grown to love always had a plan and in that moment, she looked so helpless. He didn't know what Louis could have possibly done or said to destroy someone like Blair Waldorf, but there would be hell to pay.

…

A/N: how's the first chapter? Just in case you were wondering, I plan on having Dan and Blair make it to the Dominican Republic, unlike the show, to get Blair a quick divorce. I'm not a hundred percent sure if this is going to be a DanxBlair or ChuckxBlair story, as Chuck is going to be a main character. Please bear with me, for this is my first fanfiction.

I'm horrible at proofreading so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and feel welcome to point them out to me.


	2. Two

Title: About a Girl

Author: Jasmine

Summary: Hours after saying 'I do,' Blair Waldorf flees the country. Her husband and marriage is nothing but a lie. Though her struggle, Dan Humphrey steps up and sees a chance to be her hero. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one. D/C/B

…

It was too easy. It seemed too easy. Two hours had come and gone and still no sign of Louis. Blair was expecting a blow that wasn't coming. Obviously the Prince wasn't going to let his Princess get away with a divorce and his pride. Yet, where was he? So far, the only obstacles they'd faced were incompetent attendants and nosy New Yorkers.

Blair itched in her outfit. To 'blend in', Dan had practically forced a 'I Heart New York' sweatshirt and sweats on her. Sweats! Never in her life would she wear such a hideous thing passed off as clothing. Desperate situations called for desperate measures. Blair swore she would get revenge on Humphrey for this, and her word alone made Dan shiver. Blair Waldorf always kept her word.

"I can't believe I'm riding coach!" Blair gasped. Today was full of firsts for her. First marriage. First time wearing sweats. First time flying coach. First *almost* divorce. Little things like that. After Louis threatened her with a loveless marriage, Blair had forced Dan to an airport to buy two one way tickets to the Dominican Republic. Elizabeth Taylor had gotten an easy divorce there, so why couldn't she? That was why she was 'blending in' and wearing, for the first time in her entire life, something not designer. That's why she was flying with all the 'poor' people. That was why she was currently in a very busy airport and in an uncomfortable plastic chair. Blair was undeniably a hopeless romantic, and a marriage without love was worse than death.

"It's only for a couple of hours. It was all I could afford and my card is now maxed out. If you wanted luxury, you should've called Bass." Dan finally snapped. Blair had been complaining every chance she got and he was exhausted. He regretted it as soon as he said it but the damage was done. Blair flinched quite visibly and turned away. "I didn't-"

Blair stopped him mid sentence with a glare.

"Just give me your phone. I need to call Dorota." She held out a perfectly manicured hand and walked away with her back too stiff. Blair walked a couple feet away before making her call and starting cursing in Polish within seconds. Dan let out a breath of air and shook his head. Blair Waldorf was a mystery to him. She was confident yet insecure. She was demanding but never rude. She was lethal and perfectly poised. Blair's traits contradicted and made her all the more appealing to him.

As Dan let himself get lost in his thoughts, Blair was in an intense conversation with her maid. She knew it was wrong to take it out on an innocent Dorota, but all her bottled up energy was making her crazy. She desperately needed to let it all out, but not on Dan. Though she would never admit it, Blair was afraid to push Dan too far. She had no one else to lean on. Her mission required someone of a special criteria and Humphrey fit. Being with Serena begged for attention and she wasn't always subtle. If she asked Chuck, Blair had no doubt that he would take it as some informal declaration of love. So that left Dan and Nate, and Nate was Nate.

Blair groaned. "Just hurry. I don't know how much longer we have." The maid had Dan's and her's passports and ticket out of the country. Airport security made it very clear they weren't going anywhere without them. It didn't help help that the passports weren't going to arrive for another half hour. She snapped Dan's phone closed and went back to him. "She's coming in an half hour or so. Traffic." Blair said shortly and placed the device in his outstretched hand.

Despite his outburst earlier, the two settled into a comfortable silence. Everything they'd been through since waking up that morning were finally piling up and they were exhausted. Blair let out a small yawn and leaned towards Dan, next to her. "Thank you." Her voice was barely audible but Dan had gotten the message. Blair hesitated for a second before laying her head on his shoulder. Dan shifted so that she could lay comfortably and sleep fell over her.

...

"Miss Blair," it seemed only seconds later that she woke up. "Miss Blair." Dorota's voice once again pulled her out of her slumber. With her eyes opened, she could clearly see the maid staring down at her. "You must hurry, Miss Blair. Mister Lonely Boy go make call. Plane leave soon." Dorota informed her.

As Blair become more aware of her surroundings, she noticed her human pillow was gone. She searched the room and spotted him talking on the phone, his face neutral. He's probably talking to his dad, Blair shrugged and lifted herself off the plastic chair. She ran a hand through her curls, "you have the passports?" Dorota gave her a quick nod and handed her the two small blue books and an envelope.

Overcome with emotion, Blair suddenly threw her arms about the shocked maid. "Oh, Dorota. You have done so much for me, thank you. I'm going to miss you, I don't know how long this divorce is going to take me." She confessed. Blair allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of Dorota's embrace before returning to the real world. "Humphrey is coming and the plane ought to be boarding soon. Pray that the next time you see me, I'll be a single woman!" Blair smiled for the first time in hours and watched Dorota walk away. She felt Dan's presence and turned to face him. "Come on, they're starting to board first class."

...

Only thirty minutes later did Dan allowed himself to relax completely. The plane was in the air and they were leaving New York behind. Louis was still a prominent threat but he couldn't hurt them from the plane. His royal connections could only get him so far. Besides him, it looked as if Blair's thoughts had taken the same turn as his. She was biting nervously on her lower lip and staring blankly at the view from the plane window. You could practically see the gears turning in Blair's head, devising a plan. "Blair-" he stopped to clear this throat and tried again. "Blair, once we get there, what are you going to do?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well don't expect a limo." Blair said sarcastically and gave him a humorless smile. "I suspect we'll need a hotel room. After that, we need to find a judge or lawyer to help me. I temporarily cut all ties with my family as soon as I left that reception hall. We cannot contact them in any way for any sort of help or anything. Dorota and Rufus are the only ones who know that we've left the country. I hope you did tell Rufus any specifics because that'll make him a liability."

Dan couldn't exactly bring his conversation with his father to mind, but was fairly sure he didn't tell him anything he wasn't supposed to. "My card is completely maxed out, Blair, and you can track credit cards. How are we supposed to pay for all of this?"

Blair simply rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm an amateur, Humphrey? I had Dorota cash out fifty thousand dollars."

Dan's eyes bulged out at the amount. Fifty grand. A small family could live off of fifty grand for a year! "Why so much?"

Once again, she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, for starters, I don't know how long we're going to be here and hotels charge by the night! We need to be able to buy food and hire a lawyer. Plus there's a little extra, just in case I need to bribe a judge off or something. It's about 2 million pesos over there." Blair's voice was extremely smug.

"Wow." Dan was speechless. "You really have thought of everything." Once again, Dan managed to fall in love with Blair all over again. Someone else in her situation would have crumbled, but not her. Blair Waldorf was a survivor.

"Well, have you ever been to the Upper East Side?" Blair laughed. She met his eyes and found them staring at her with a look she didn't recognize. After a couple of seconds, the air became too thick and the emotions too strong. Blair looked down.

A lump began forming in Dan's throat. God, he was an idiot! Blair was married, to a monster no doubt but that didn't make her less married. Even when Louis was out of the way, Chuck would be there. And after that, a list of hundreds more appropriate suitors. Dan's mind knew he could never have Blair, but his heart hadn't seemed to get the message yet. "Um..sorry. I don't know what came over me," his eyes flickered down in embarrassment.

"No, yeah. It's fin-" an all too familiar ring came from Dan's phone. Blair could've sworn that her heart stopped. The two shared a look, all past awkwardness forgotten. Gossip Girl. "You should check that," Blair whispered.

The plane and passengers faded into the background as Dan took his phone out of his pocket. Time passed slower. The blow they were expecting was finally hitting them. Usually Blair would've been overjoyed by the fact they received a signal for the plane, but not now. She prayed that they at least were at least halfway to their destination before it hit. It seemed her request was denied.

_Well, well, well. It seems we have our own real life Cinderella tale. Our Princess B has run away before the stroke of midnight. Don't believe me? Watch the video below._

_You can run but you can't hide. Don't you know, B? The Prince will always find his Princess._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

Blair let out a gasp. It took all her willpower to not look away as Dan played the video.

_Louis stood in the middle of a crowd of reporters. "Only a couple hours ago, I was married to the love of my life, Blair Waldorf-Grimaldi. Our happiness has been short lived, as she is no where to be found. We have no confirmed sources but we have reason to believe that she has been kidnapped." He stopped for a moment and hung his head. Louis's face was full of worry and sadness. "We have witnesses confirming Blair's departure with an unidentified man. We believe this man is Daniel Humphrey, for he disappeared around the same time as Blair. If have any idea where they may be, please call 9-1-1. You will be rewarded for any useful information. Thank you."_

Blair stared in disbelief at the now black phone screen. Louis had gone public. And with some phony kidnapping story! She tried to fight the feeling of hopelessness but it was overwhelming. What was she going to do now?

…

I have heard your requests and have taken them into consideration. This will most likely be a C/B story but I'm making Dan a worthy competitor. Your reviews mean the world to me and inspire me to write more! I will try to update at least once a week.

As always, feel free to review, follow, and/or favorite my story!


End file.
